A Kyubi in a wolfs world
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: Naruto is sucked into another world full of wolves after being mortally wounded. love and and adventure will happen
1. A Kyubi's First Landing

**Disclaimer: This crossover is between Naruto and Alpha and Omega**

**I do not own either because if I did I would not be writing this but I am so enjoy**

**Jutsu**

**Fem Kyubi: "speaking"/'thinking'**

Two Lone figures both having little chakra left sit facing each other. One stands on the head of Madara Uchiha and the other is on the head Hashirama Senju or the First Hokage.

"Sasuke we don't have to do this."

"You don't get it do you" he said "this was what would happen no matter what happened all of our friends and family slaughtered by the hand of another's this will be the fight that ends all now it is time to die."

He did the hand signs for the 1000 birds or **Chidori** as it is called. Naruto knowing that talking would not work made a Rasengan and poured what little chakra he had left into it. They jumped at each Other yelling their attacks.

"**RASENGAN!"**

"**CHIDORI!"**

The attacks hit creating an unstable black energy ball but Sasuke without his curse mark and Naruto without using the Kyubi's chakra the ball became too unstable and exploded. Throwing Sasuke into a tree where a limb pierced his heart killing him instantly and putting Naruto into a near death position. Then Kyubi thinking fast to save her host opened a portal to another world so Naruto would not die by drowning in the valley of the end. However, what she did not expect was that she was too hasty and poured too much of her chakra into it transforming Naruto into a Kyubi like herself.

**World change/Time Skip: Western Pack**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

As I lay down, I saw a flash in my peripheral and turned toward it. Then I saw a dark object falling in the backdrop of the sun then it crashed I jumped up and ran out to the site and found a smoking crater but as the smoke cleared I saw a severely bruised fox clearly hurt worse than actually seen so I howled for help. As the pack got to her she told them and they helped the fox out of the crater and to the healer's den.

**The Next Day Naruto's P.O.V.**

I woke up to find myself still alive he tried to move but saw that the leaf bandages that were around me kept my paws and tails secured (Realization in 3…2…1…)

"What the Fuck!" I yelled as loud as I could as I realized I was an animal. As I struggled a wolf that carried, authority around him like a coat came up to me and asked

"Who are you?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki I'm from the pack hidden in the leaves." I said lying

Winston buying the lie asked

"Why are you here?"

"I ran away from my village."

"Then why were you in a crater."

"I must have fell into it while I was running from my village"

"Why did you run from it?"

Naruto told the story of how his village was scared of him because they saw him as a demon not as himself and that they beat him up and they were always kicking him and bringing him down that he had to hide and make sure no one saw him. In addition, how his parents died of a fake curse he called the curse of the Kyubi that affects the mates and kills them when their son is born they die and the only way the curse will be broken if said person mates and bears a child from another species.

Winston then cut him free from some of the bandages and he cut the rest of the leaves off and unfurled his nine tails.

"What the hell" Winston exclaimed

"I told you I was a Kyubi that means nine tails in Japanese." Naruto explained

"Oh okay" Winston said calming down

Also it helps me do Ninjitsu like this **Shadow clone Jutsu**another nine tailed fox appeared and said hi in the same voice

"Release!"

The second one disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"So can anyone do that?"

"No only I can do that." I said with the least bit of enthusiasm

"Hmm" Winston said acknowledging my unenthusiastic response so now that that is in order." "I have one more question for you do you want to be an Alpha a Beta, or an Omega."

"Well Alphas are too serious and Omegas are too playful can I be a Beta"

"Yes we have a couple including another new arrival he walked in very wounded and he is healing but unlike you it will take some time but he heals fast too."

I just nodded then said

"I need to go" I then ran and jumped landed on the ground then used the**body flicker Jutsu**to "disappear"

I found a nice quiet clearing and started to meditate then I found myself in my mindscape and then I saw Kyubi and asked her a couple of questions about why am I here and what is going on she explained it in extreme detail and told me why she did this. As I listened, I understood and gave her my thanks. Then I left my mindscape and opened my eyes to see four wolves they were yelling at me because they could have hit me with a log sled.

I said

"Sorry but I am new here"

"Whoa I know you Kate found you in the crater hurt badly" the one that looked like the leader said he told his name was Humphrey I said I was Naruto then he asked "How the hell are you alive and walking?"

"I heal fast," I said for the second time today.

"Well do you-

*howl*

"Winston is calling for a pack meeting." Humphrey said

So we all ran to the meeting rock to listen to what Winston was going to announce that when we got there Winston had settled down the crowd so he could talk.

Using his commanding voice, he said

"Today we are introducing two new members to the pack the first I would like to introduce is Naruto"

I then walked up to the front and got on the stage and said

"Hi" I said I told them my name did the same Jutsu as I did for Winston then explained why I was here and my rank among then I got a couple of winks from a few beta females I smiled at them making them faint.

Then he said our second is also a beta but he is a wolf but different from us in he also heals fast and he has knowledge on every pack and future events he has yet to reveal, as he hates spoiler alerts.

I walked up to him and said Hi to the midnight black wolf after he said his name was Lone he told me to meet him at the top of howling rock and then said

"It is nice to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

I looked at him with my mouth wide open then he disappeared.

**How about it the first ever Naruto and Alpha and Omega Crossover so tell me what you think and say thanks to my friend for helping me.**


	2. Moonlight howl and Idawho

**A/N: This may not be up for a while so if it not up then I am still knocked off the computer**

**The top of Howling Rock**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

As I got to the top Lone was sitting at the peak talking to another wolf his fur was a silver color but he had red eyes that at first I thought he had Sharingan then I realized his eyes were normal I cleared my throat getting the attention of both of them.

"Ahh Naruto so nice of you-

"Ahh cut the crap who are you really"

"Well first let me introduce my friend then I will answer your questions." "Naruto meet Damien"

"Okay now talk" Naruto growled

"Alright we are not of this world either this dimension opened a portal while me and my friend were watching Alpha and Omega and now we are here." "Anyway we can't say much tonight we need you will you help us." Lone said

"Why should I help you?" Said Naruto

"Because Damien hurt his leg but we have a mission we need to be caught and sent to Idaho with Kate and Humphrey and bring them home A.S.A.P." Lone said

"Okay I will help but you will tell me all that you know after this mission alright" Said Naruto

Moreover, tomorrow night is when we do this okay. Lone said

"You can count on it!" "Ya know"

Never say that again Lone said

"Sorry no can do" "Ya know"

"God damnit!" Lone yelled

**The Next day**

We spent the whole day playing around and training Naruto trained me in Taijutsu since I could not use Ninjutsu. At the end, I had only a couple of bruises and we both smelt horrible.

We both jumped into the water to wash off as we heard wolves howling and we both saw some provocative movements especially with the first two wolves. Then we started towards the lake Humphrey sulked at we saw him already there we felt bad for him because we saw how he felt as we looked into his eyes from a far.

"Just take little coyote Humphrey and just run along" Humphrey said

As we heard this we saw Kate walking down they went through their contradictions and references to Garth (I hate him with a passion of 10,000 suns) Naruto **Henged**(Transformation jutsu) into a wolf and took the first shot from the hunters then I took the second tranquilizer dart to the ass then they took out Kate and Humphrey next.

I woke up and saw that Naruto has been awake for two hours since Kumara ejected the tranquilizer because it was like a poison to her.

We were talking but then heard Humphrey wake up so we shut up and let the scene play through we barely held in a laugh when Humphrey drank his own piss then spit it out it was too funny. Then Kate started kicking around her cage but to no avail. The truck finally stopped Kate and Humphrey took off like bullets we were let out I walked out and barked at the men then Naruto did the same and we ran after Kate and Humphrey. As we ran towards them, I was hit with a rock

"OW!" Lone yelled in pain

"What?" Naruto asked

"I was hit by a rock," Lone said

"Oh okay" Naruto said nonchalantly

Then we were on high alert until we got to Kate and Humphrey who pulled us both down by the ears.

"Come on that hurts you know" (no that is how I would say it ya know) Naruto whined lowly at Kate

Well Humphrey tried but I made it look like he did it.

Kate looked at him, looked away, and blushed.

A song started to go through my head called highway to hell I started to hum it. Then I heard screaming and realized I was all alone

*sigh* as usual I ran to a mud spot on the other side of the lake and waited

In three…two…one… Ahhhh

*splash*

"So you wanted to ask some questions?" asked the bird I knew as Marcel

Kate who just got their asks

"Where are we?"

"Idaho!"

"Idawho?"

"Land of rivers mountains a few billion potatoes"

"But what I don't get is why there is a fox and two guy wolves and one girl" he wondered aloud

"Who you calling a guy" Lone said in a perfect imitation of a girl

"Oh so sorry I did not mean-

I could not keep a straight face I died of laughter then Humphrey Kate and Naruto followed suit

"Why are jou laughing?"

"I tricked you into thinking I am a girl," Lone said normally.

"Well played wolf," he said with a hint of distain

"Thank you thank you" "And that's a Beta for you Naruto" I said with a wink at him to tell him he should lighten up a little and not be so serious.

He nodded, grinned his signature fox like grin but this time it was literal as it appeared on his face.

"Wait a sec" Kate said, "How the hell did you two get here?"

"I transformed in to a wolf," Naruto said while he Henged into a wolf.

"I just bit the bullet," I said

"Wait you bit a bullet in two" Humphrey asked amazed

"No it is an expression" it means I took the hit for you"

"What!" "You took a bullet for me" "why" "I thought they were darts."

"They were" and I was about to explain more but realizing he will not get it I dropped it.

"Anyway" said Kate "I need to get home fast" Naruto and me were cringing at hearing the Golfing Goose's body crack unnaturally loud.

**Time skip: Outside the Library**

As they walked, Marcel and paddy told them about the wonders of golf. However, Naruto and I were busy talking to the_Kyuubi_

"So your name in my world is Kumara and you are a guy but here you're a female?" Lone said

Naruto answered my question after telling the _Kyuubi_my question he answered

"Yes Kami is a female you dolt" Naruto said

"Hey lighten up I was just asking" Lone said

"Oh okay" Naruto said answering for the Kyubi

"Well it is awesome to finally meet both of you I have always wondered what I would say when I met you but now I can't remember it." Lone said

Then we both laughed until we got to the truck.

Then we all got under it as the two birds talked to Kate and Humphrey me and Naruto whispered to each other on how we are going to help Kate and Humphrey to get back to Jasper in one piece.

Well you can follow the truck with your **_Shunshin no jutsu_** while I will just be inside it with Humphrey and Kate as soon as I said that I jumped into the truck so quick no one saw me

Nevertheless, when Kate tried Humphrey and her wound up dancing as I hid under the bed so I would not be caught. After the dance, they got into the truck then we were all squared away then I came out from under the bed.

**Next chapter the Truck ride from here it will mostly go like the story with side Quests**

**Now read and review or I will find you (JK)**


	3. Getting those Gas Station Blues

As we were riding in the truck Kate was asleep I was meditating out of the way while Naruto was running behind us. Humphrey was doing what he wanted which I did not care for but it is not my job to care it is my job to keep them safe. Also to get them to Canada but as we were waiting I heard Humphrey start to whimper. Shit I cannot let him suffer so I opened up the back window and yelled to Naruto to help me out he jumped in and asked

"What's up?" he asked

"Do you think you can help Humphrey?" I asked him

"What's wrong?" he said

I explained what was wrong Naruto blushed and said

"Kyuubi got anything" he asked the demon

"_No_" Kyuubi said

"I got nothing," he said back to me

"I did not want to do this Humphrey look to the left," I said

"Okay?" Humphrey said unsure of what was going on

As he did, Alec pinched a nerve knocking him out.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked and looked at me like I did an amazing new Jutsu

"Like this" I said doing the same to Naruto

"Too easy" I laughed

Kate woke up looking into my eyes, which were closed and screamed

"Aahh"

My eyes flew open and I laughed "Shocked to see me" I said trying to hold in my laughter.

"Well yes and what happened to those two?" she asked as she saw Humphrey and Naruto lying on the floor

"Oh I did this," I said and I tried to get her nerve but she knocked my paw away and looked at me as if I was crazy. "Darn it" I said

"What?" Kate asked

"I was going to knock you out like I did to them," I said

"You did?" Kate asked

"Yes you pinch a nerve ending and you are knocked out for a couple hours," I said

"Hmm you are a strange beta," Kate said

"You know it," I said chuckling

As the truck stopped, Humphrey woke up having to go bad. Kate went through asking a million questions, which made him, have to go worse than before.

"In or out I am going and you can't stop me." He said growing somewhat of a backbone

**The western pack that morning:**

"Where did she go?" Tony the Alpha of the Eastern pack

"Maybe I should be asking you because we are missing her Humphrey Alec and Naruto." Winston said in retort

"You know that is not my style" tony said

"My wolf Candu knows your style," he says then Candu growls

Tony is about to growl back at Candu when Eve steps in and says

"If any of you wolves have hurt my daughter I will personally Rip Out Your Eyes SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT SO YOU CAN SEE MY CLAWS TEAR YOUR CARCASS OPEN!" Eve said

All the wolves on both sides took a step back but one wolf took a stepped too far and fell off the rock and to the ground.

"Umm, Mom" Lilly a beautiful White wolf

"Not now dear mommy's in a rage," Eve said to Lilly

"Well since Kate stood up Garth I could show him around while she is gone," Lilly said

"I wouldn't say stood up" Garth said cockily

"GARTH!" Yelled Eve

Garth and Lilly ran off to take the tour around the pack

"Isn't that sweet she gets that from me" Eve said

Eve walked off some of the pack following while Tony said

"I will give her until the full moon. If we have to we will fight for the valley."

**Back to the gas stop**

I went with Humphrey. As Naruto stayed back with Kate but they were blocked by an RV

I was not watching Humphrey, as he cannot go as people watch. I did not see Humphrey get the frosting and the rest of the cupcake that he had opened on his lips then the light turned on Humphrey spooked backed up when a human came out and proclaimed

"A-ahh rabid wolf and ran inside"

As this happened I saw a man, get a gun I got in front of Humphrey when the man came out he pointed at me then he said

This is the end for you wolf any last wishes

At this, Humphrey pissed on the ground behind me. As he was about to fire, his gun was pushed out of the way by Kate. It went off one of the buck shot pellets hit me in the side; I went down and played dead. Naruto took off towards the exit and made it but Humphrey and Kate were still trapped but thanks to movie physics, the man missed them. The bullets hit the fence which broke apart as they got away the first man went up to me and said

Dude you hurt this one I whimpered as the burning metal ball dug and tugged on my insides surprisingly it missed all major organs. and was still visible to the humans who pulled it out and stitched me up for some reason I licked the man's hand he smiled

"I am sorry for hurting you Mr. wolf but I thought your friend was rabid"

I looked at him skeptically and then did a small bark and talked in it like a dog I said it was okay that you thought that. He looked at me crazily then said scared

"You can talk!"

"Yes but I need you to understand I need to get back to my pack or we are going to have a major problem"

**Kate &amp; Humphrey**

Just like the movie Humphrey and Kate were, running through the forest it started, raining then all hell broke loose and they wound up sleeping together.

**Naruto**

He just ran and ran until he was using **shushin no jutsu** and somehow landed near the train tracks but was back in Idaho.

**Alec**

Alec on the other hand was running through the forest then did the signs for shushin no jutsu and found himself running through the forest at impossible speeds. 'Whoa thought that wouldn't work' he thought as he was running his side was in a lot of pain but he pushed through it having Naruto's scent he was determined to find him. As he got near where Naruto he tripped and slid, falling to a stop next to Naruto and they both laid there spent and out of commission as the freezing rain fell cooling their bodies as their breathing slowed and they both fell into the abyss of sleep.

**Dream Naruto &amp; Alec**

"Where am I?" Alec asked

"I believe the correct term is where we are." Naruto said with no surprise in his tone

"Naruto you're here to!" I said in surprise

"Yep and we are in my mindscape isn't that right Kami" Naruto told me

"_Yes Naruto_" Kami (Kyuubi) said

Alec bowed when he saw the Inari girl in the kimono.

"Alec what are you doing?" Naruto asked

"I am showing my respect to a being of higher power than myself and you." I told him

"_There is no need to show respect,_" said Kami

I then picked myself and said "thank you Kami-sama" I said respectfully

"_No problem except we have a limited time and I need to tell you something,_" she said

**Well this chapter took forever thanks for the support I will start to finish this in a year or so and lone wolf of the west will end in about 4-5 months.**


	4. A wolf demon and new jutsus

**Okay people sorry for the long wait had major writers block**

"_No problem except we have a limited time and I need to tell you something._" she said

"Hmm, what is it Kami" Naruto asked

"Well, Naruto you see Alec over there." Kami said pointing towards me

"Yes?" Naruto said confusedly

"_Should've died"_

"What!" I yelled in panic

"_When that bullet hit you your aorta would've been struck" _Kami said impassively

"Interesting why didn't it kill me?" I asked with a serious look

"_Well when the bullet hit you I saw a surge of demonic chakra flow through you and literally moved your aorta out of the way"_

Well that is surprising I wonder if I have a demon inside my belly I said making a joke until I heard

"_You do you bastard"_ said a voice

I fainted

Naruto and Kami who were looking at me sweat dropped

See ya Kami I need to sleep

"_Bye Naruto" _she said Then he faded away "_Kun"_ she added as she went back to sleep

**Next day**

Alec and Naruto woke up to the sound of a train whistle. Alec got to his feet and told Naruto to jump into the first open train car they saw. Soon they were inside the train car they started talking; Alec said that he heard a voice before he fainted then he wound up in his own mindscape

**Flashback no Jutsu, Alec in his mindscape**

Alec woke up to see a giant wolf with eight tails

"How did I miss this" I said as I looked at the giant wolf

"_Well, how else were you going to be transported, have Harry Houdini appear from the dead and saying poof?" _He said sarcastically

"Wow, and I thought I would get the nice eight tailed wolf demon inside my stomach" I said equally sarcastic

Then we both fell on the floor laughing

"So what is your name?" I asked

"_8-Bi ōkami" _he said proudly

"That means 8 tailed wolf in Japanese" I said looking at him with an expression that said you are not getting away with that

"_Yes, so what" _he said

"Don't you have an actual name?" I asked

"_No"_

"Well, how about I give you one" I said cheerfully

"_Seriously?"_

"Yeah, why not, hmm, how about Issac?"

"_Hmm, that seems like you put a lot of thought into that" Issac said _with sarcasm as thick as curdled milk

"Well, now I don't have to call you wolfy when I am here, or would you rather that as your name."

"_Sorry"_

"But your right it is an average name"

"_Thank you"_

"No prob well nice meeting you but I have to get some sleep"

"_Okay see you later umm-"_

"It's Alec" I said

"_Sorry_ he said embarrassed"

"Its okay, my furry friend" I said I disappeared

**Flashback no jutsu Kai**

As I finished I heard screaming

"And here they come right on schedule" I said

As I said that Kate and Humphrey landed I used a haystack to hide as Naruto just disappeared. 'Hmm I wonder if he could teach me that jutsu' I thought as I watched Humphrey and Kate fall for each other every second they were in the train car after they howled and Kate went to sleep I stepped out with a yawn Humphrey turned around in attack mode till he saw it was me.

"How the hell are you here?" He asked

"Got on before the Rocky Mountains" I said nonchalantly

"What?"

"The mountain you climbed we got on before that."

"_Speaking of mounting when are you going to get a girl"_ said Issac in my head

'Shut the hell up you perverted wolf' I thought back

"Well, I will sleep in the back and Naruto is on the other side of the train car" I said as I walked behind a hay bale and went back to a light sleep

Naruto looked at me with his mouth wide open

'A sensor type should be fun' he thought.

As Alec went back behind the hale bale, he heard the distinct sound of flapping wings talking squawking and many other things then I saw Humphrey get Kate up and Naruto and I appeared behind her.

"Well, hi Kate" I said

"Ahhh!" She screamed

"Nice to see you too" I said with a chuckle

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, but I had to get a laugh, it was too serious. Anyway Naruto and I are going over there for a sec."

"Why did you pull me away?"

"Wait for it" I said then Kate and Humphrey tried to talk but then we saw Kate jump out then Humphrey, Naruto and I followed them. As we got there, we saw Humphrey about to be choked by eve I hit her hard in a side tackle. Eve got up and growled I growled but mine took on a demonic tone that scared a lot of eastern pack wolves then I said to Kate

"How about you explain what happened to your mother before she winds up knocked out."

"Mom we did not repopulate Humphrey actually helped me get home"

"Oh sorry what a nice boy."

"I came back"

"You came back to marry Garth"

"Yes and unite the packs!"

"Marry?" "You're getting married?"

As I watched them talk, I shook my head in total disappointment until I saw Humphreys friends come over and put him into a wolf pile.

"Hmmm, I am so glad you and I are betas" I said to Naruto as he looked at the strange thing that happened "come on we got to meet Damien. And I will explain all that we know from your world."

We both decided to shushin to Damien when we entered we saw Damien and a girl wolf talking.

"Hey Romeo who's Juliet" I asked Damien and the girl wolf blushed I laughed and said "mission accomplished"

"Good so I am guessing we have to explain all we know to Naruto here."

"Yep"

**6 hours of explaining almost being blown away or rasenganed into the ground**

"So that is how you know about me" the girl wolf who took cover in the back of the cave said

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing ya know"

"We went through all of Idaho without you saying it once and you just had to say it now."

"Well I am making up for not saying it ya know" I went over to the cave wall and started to hit my head against it. 'Well at least we don't have to explain anymore to him thank god' I thought

Well Naruto and I left as we could smell something sweet. I on instinct dragged Naruto away and said "follow me or do you want to be raped". We ran to a waterfall I went behind it and found a cave we both went into it so the girls could not track us by our scent.

Then I said "Let's use the **Henge no jutsu"**

We both yelled it and changed into our human forms before this I was wearing a flak jacket that was black with trench knives that I bought online and had a facemask like kakashi and a katana. Naruto looked like he was normally.

"What the hell you look like Kakashi" said Naruto

I took off the mask and said "well I was at Otacon and I liked Kakashi. I got the trench knives I love these things especially that I had them custom made. Well, the blade any way. But that is beside the point do you have any chakra paper."

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I would like to see what affinity(s) I could possibly have."

"Oh okay he took out a small piece of paper which I put in my hand and channeled chakra through it the paper wrinkled and then got damp"

"Well that sucks"

"What?"

"I got water and lightning affinity"

"How does that suck?"

"Do you know any water and or lightning techniques also I could possibly paralyze myself?"

"_I know a lot of those two affinities," _said Issac

"Wait you do?" I said aloud

"Who are you talking to?" asked Naruto confused as to why I said that aloud

"Issac" I said

"Oh yeah completely forgot about him." Said Naruto

"Well I'll see you later Naruto," I said as I went into my mindscape  
**next day**

I had to practice chakra control, which sucked like hell, but I finally got it to the point where I could do one-handed signs like Haku, even in my wolf form. As I left, and got ready I took my trench knives, flak jacket off, before I transformed back into my wolf form. I picked up the flak jacket, put it on, and connected the knives to the sides. I then left, walking into the forest "sorry but I need to leave" I said as I ran and hopped onto a train about to leave jasper forever.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

When I woke up Alec was gone no trace and no scent but I knew he would be back maybe but as long as I am here I need to get to the wedding. When he got there, he heard a howl that could only be described as sadness

"Hmmm, even when he is gone he leaves a mark." Naruto said

"_Just like him"_ Kami said

**Alec's P.O.V.**

Alec was in the train car for an hour when he heard battle cries and wolves he looked out of the car and saw wolves about to attack a black wolf. Alec transformed and took out the trench knives and growled loudly the wolves turned to see him. He sent his lightning into the knives making them glow white.

"You feeling lucky punks" I said with a wolfish grin as I put them back hoping to scare them off.

The wolves surrounded me and one said

"Hmmm this human thinks he can take us ha"

"Well this human has a few surprises," I said

He growled and jumped at me I bent with the flexibility of the matrix and sent a vicious snap kick into his temple. The rest backed up two came at me I immediately did quick hand signs and used **Ranshinshō no jutsu **to knock them out. I got into a stance that had me low to the ground and one hand back pointed to the sky with the **Chidori** position and one hand towards the ground opened palmed. This time wolves came at me at random and fell victim to the wolf style taijutsu. The last wolf came at me but I decided to use a move I learned from Naruto. I created four **Kage Bunshins** and then kicked the wolf into the air then said Alec Barrage as I delivered a devastating axe kick to its chest. As the dust cleared, I tuned into my wolf form then found the girl black wolf had fainted due to surprise and exhaustion. I got her on my back and shushined to the feeding grounds to see it was in the middle of a fight I kicked an eastern wolf that jumped at me then found Naruto and Damien back to back I got near and snapped kicked a wolf in the jaw.

"Follow Me," I yelled then we fought our way to the side of the valley and watched the chaos unfold. The stampede came and we had to get medical attention but first we howled for Kate who survived an ugly kick to the head by a caribou. Then I found the healer and said the wolf on my back needs help we traded off and I was about to leave until Naruto got in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I am not letting you leave; I already could not save one friend, I am not losing you too"

"But"

"No I will keep you here even if I have to break every bone in your god damn body," he growled preparing to fight me.

"Okay okay you don't have to go Sasuke retrieval team on me." I said as I laid down on my back in submission. "Well the moonlight howl is tonight and I may have a date." I smiled

"Cool I may have one too"

"Really who?" he pointed to a wolf I looked and asked, "Who is she?" I asked confused

"Her name is Jenna," Naruto said dreamily (not from Balto)

"Well I got to go and check on the wolf I brought in see ya" I said as I walked towards the healers den.

**Now I know it is not perfect and I know it is hard to understand but I will fix it as best I can.**


	5. My Mate

**Last Time:** "But"

"No I will keep you here even if I have to break every bone in your god damn body," he growled preparing to fight me.

"Okay okay you don't have to go Sasuke retrieval team on me." I said as I laughed and I laid down on my back in submission. "Well the moonlight howl is tonight and I may have a date." I smiled

"Cool I may have one too"

"Really who?" he pointed to a wolf I looked and asked, "Who is she?" I asked confused

"Her name is Jenna," Naruto said dreamily (not from Balto)

"Well I got to go and check on the wolf I brought in see ya," I said as I walked towards the healers den.

**Now:**

I was lying down waiting for the wolf I had saved to wake up 'I might as well learn from Issac'

**Mindscape**

"Hey Issac"

"_What do you want gaki"_

"Why do you keep calling me gaki I am 19 in human years at least and I am 133 in dog/wolf years"

"_Gaki I am over 500,000 years old. So to me you are still a young one which makes you a pup or a gaki"_

"Ahh well stop I told you my name at least say it"

"_Nah"_

"Fine well what else are you going to teach me?"

"_Today is a good a day as any I have a gift but you will need to be human to sign it"_

"Let me guess what it is"

"_Okay?"_

"Summoning contract of the wolves"

"_Correct and since I am the boss you don't need to pass a test"_

"Oh thank lord ōkami I don't"

"_Why am I now a lord?"_

"Oh sorry I was thanking a wolf god instead of my god anyway where is the scroll"

The ground shook and a large scroll popped out of the ground

I transformed into my human form and used one of my trench knives to sign my name in blood and when I finalized it I bowed to Issac the boss summon

"Thank you Issac"

"_I need you to summon my daughter she is a two tailed red wolf and I want to see here again."_

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

A red two-tailed wolf about the size of a Malamute popped into existence.

"_Hello summoner how are you"_ I just bowed and said

"I am fine but your father would like to have a word with you."

She turns

"Dad!"

"Lana!"

"Dad!"

"Lana!"

They embraced as if Guy and Lee did complete with the dolphin and animated sun in the background

"Ahh my eyes" I yelled

I woke from my mindscape looking into the eyes of the other wolf

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

Then I laughed and she blushed "Well, how are you feeling?"

"Like my head hit a wall hard."

"Sorry, I may have done that while protecting you"

"Wait, you protected me from the hunter how?"

"Well, he is not the only one that can do things like that I said doing paw seals and saying **Kirigakure no jutsu!** Making a fog appear from nowhere **Kirigakure no jutsu kai!**" the mist disappeared

"Wow you are pretty cool for a wolf"

"Nah, I am just a little bit better than your average wolf" as I chuckled a bit and put my paw behind my head.

Then I said "Here let me help out with the headache" I put my hands over her head and they glowed green he stop the chakra that was on his head and asked "How does that feel"

"Better thank you uh-"

"It is Alec"

"Thank you Alec"

"Dōitashimashite" (your welcome)

She cocks her head to one side

I laughed, "It means you're welcome in the language from across the sea."

"Ah okay" she said smiling anyway "you saved me"

"Yes I did so I w-want to ask you a q-question" I said nervously with a small stutter

"Would you like to go to the Moon Light Howl with me?"

"What is that?"

"It is a celebration of sorts where we as wolves howl at the moon as lovers, boyfriends, and even friends."

"Ahh so it is really a place where you try and find your true love.

"Basically"

"Well, we will see if you can match my pitch tonight lover boy." She walked out when I realized I never got her name

"Wait!" I said as I ran up to her. "What is your name?"

"Nellie"

"Nice name."

"Yours is not to bad yourself." She said back

**Moonlight Howl**

I waited for Nellie it was getting late I got worried I looked for her and got her scent I ran after it but then a lot of other scents assaulted my nostrils I instantly ran to a clearing where I found some wolves looking hungrily at Nellie

"Hey boss look at we caught for you a nice one ain't she?"

"Hmm your right she is nice can't wait to break her in?" said the boss as he was bigger than the rest of them and was grinning with an evil glint in his eye as he said this.

I saw my vision start to change as I drew on the demonic wolf chakra a cloak of gray chakra formed around me. It had one tail waving around wildly. My teeth elongated and I grew a little and my eyes changed from their natural hazel brown to a dark purple and I walked into the clearing without a sound.

"Well where shall I start" the boss said.

"Maybe you should start by backing off and getting away from her," I growled revealing myself

"And who the hell do you think you are" said the boss

"Well I think I am the man who will rip your throat out with his teeth if you touch my mate."

"Boys show this pup how we deal with intruders." He said with an arrogant smirk that reminded me of a certain emo that we all hate to love.

I instantly transformed into my human form

**Kirigakure no jutsu! (Hidden in the mist no jutsu) I yelled**

A thick fog rolled in as it did you heard a crack and two yelps then silence I then ran around and found the boss calling for his two "friends" I grabbed him and threw him toward a tree he hit it with a crack.**"Kirigakure no jutsu kai!"**I had my sword out and the wolf got up and growled it jumped at me and met the sword through its chest which I then sliced up cutting him in half and turning back into my "normal wolf self" nudged Nellie till she woke up

"You alright" I asked

"Yes what happened why are we in this clearing?"

"Oh no reason. Just that some wolves kidnapped you and were planning to turn you into a mindless sex toy"

"But I saved you again"

"My hero" she said in a mockingly sarcastic way with an eye flutter but then licked my cheek affectionately making me blush

"Well the moon is still up want to come with me to a place only a couple of us know about"

"Is it far?"

"No it is really around the corner and only you and I know of it."

We walked for a couple of minutes talking about ourselves then we got to the place it was quiet but a peaceful one. The place looked over a valley full of flowers. She decided to look at the moon and howl it was quiet but had happiness as its major that broke through the minor of adversity. Then I howled and ours blended as my sad made her happy sound beautiful and the undertones changed from what they were to love and it was magic the song. What we made was so beautiful I started to tear up in joy that I hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

We walked to the den behind the waterfall; we fell asleep next to each other, and like two lovers, our tails intertwined.

**Sorry there was nothing about Naruto in this chapter this was to show how my new mate Nellie and I got along.**

**Nellie: We sure did**

**We will see you next time Guys and Gals**


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto and who?

**Naruto and Jenna**

**AN: I am back my muse somewhat and everything else well I don't know but anyway we finally see Naruto with his mate and why they became that way. Any way enjoy I know I sure did.**

"**Bijju talking"**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**Flashback no jutsu:**

**"**Take the Valley!"

Adrian and I who I learned was Alex were back to back, but a wolf tried to sneak up on the side while I was busy. Adrian was already having trouble when I heard him jump at me with a snarl. I knew I could not block but as I turned to try to defend a wolf came out of nowhere and kicked the wolf in the ribs and head butted him.

"Wow I like her" I said

"**Well no shit Sherlock she acts just like you when you said believe it all the time,"**Kami said

Naruto ignored the comment and got back to attacking his wolf when he unfurled his nine tails and said **Kage** **Bushin No Jutsu,****Hāremu no Jutsu** giving half the wolves on each side knock out nosebleeds. **Kai!**

**Jenna's POV**

Well that takes care of him she said to the wolf she just knocked out then she went to fight another for him to fall because of a massive nose bleed. She looked and saw wolves that were hot.

"Pervert the lot of them," she said to herself, smacking her head with her paw

Therefore, she ran off to fight others

**Naruto's POV**

In his mind, he could hear the Kyuubi laughing her ass off at the faces of the knocked out wolves.

Then Adrian said, "Well, it looks like we're boned" then he looked to where eve was and saw her rip a wolves tail off and shoved it down his throat then Alec came in and knocked out some wolves and then told them to get to the sides.

**Flashback no jutsu Kai**

"Well, hello," I said to the wolf that saved him and Adrian's life

"Hi," she said in an uncaring voice that was laced with a small edge.

Naruto looked at Lone as he dropped a wolf off at the healers den. "So thanks for saving me."

"Wait, I saved you?" Asked the girl wolf

"Yes."

"Oh well, you're welcome," she said in embarrassment.

This reminded Naruto of Hinata and he looked downtrodden.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost a good friend when I left my village. I heard she died when someone stabbed her."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay, I am okay, really I am," he said. Tears of anger, betrayal, and sadness fell down his cheeks as he saw what Sasuke had done to everyone. Then he felt something wrap around him. He tensed up but then fell into the hug and cried on the wolf's shoulder.

"I'm Jenna, by the way," Jenna told him.

"Naruto," I said, feeling a lot better and hugging her back. Then he saw Lone going to leave the pack again and jumped in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Lone asked.

"I am not letting you leave; I already could not save one friend, I am not losing you too"

"But"

"No, I will keep you here even if I have to break every bone in your Kami damn body" I growled preparing to fight him.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to go Sasuke retrieval team on me," Lone said as he laid down on my back in submission. "Well, the moonlight howl is tonight, and I may have a date." Lone smiled as he said this.

"Cool, I may have one too."

"Really, who?"

Naruto pointed to a wolf.

Lone looked the way Naruto was pointing

"Her," he said, pointing to a reddish brown girl wolf. "Her name is Jenna," Naruto said dreamily.

"Well, I got to go and check on the wolf I brought in. See ya," Lone said as I walked towards the healers den.

He went back into the healers den then I went back to talk to Jenna. She was talking to some other girl wolves. They seemed to be jealous but this just seemed to partially annoy her. Then one of the wolves lashed out at her and struck her in the side. Naruto seeing this instantly appeared by her side and growled threateningly. The other wolves backed off.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, I was just surprised, that's all," Jenna said.

"Well, tell me if they give you trouble again. Howl for me and I will be there in an instant," I said, marking her with the **Hiraishin no jutsu** seal.

**(Author Style! Time skip no jutsu)**

It was getting late; Alec had left to find his date. Jenna came a few minutes later. She had her hair down but it framed her face.

"Perfect" was the only word I could think of. However, something felt off, like Jenna was not… real. By that, I mean she was real but she was acting fake. "Jenna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is perfect, why?"

Then Naruto noticed a scratch mark on Jenna that looked fresh. "Who did that?"

"Who did what?" she asked trying to hide the mark.

"Who scratched you?" I growled out anger flowing like a river

"It was this wolf named Candu."

"Jenna what are you doing with that slime?" said a small wolf

"I guess you're Candu," I said with his voice turning deeper and darker and his eyes changing to red with black slits.

"Yes, what's it's to ya."

"Oh nothing except thanks for telling me." then Candu was hit so hard his jaw was dislocated. Then I yelled **Kage** **Bushin No Jutsu**4 of him appeared and they yelled as they hit him up into the air U-ZU-MA-KI Naruto Rendan as I said that delivered my famous axe kick sending Candu into the ground creating a crater.

What the hell is going on here? Winston shouted

Candu spoke before Naruto could. "This guy attacked me out of nowhere and for no reason," he said

"He hurt Jenna and then acted like a dog that did not get the treat he wanted."

Winston confused howled loud and long

**Alec's/Lone's P.O.V.**

I woke up as I heard a long howl

I did the **Shushin no Jutsu** and appeared right next to Winston

"What you need I was sleeping with my hot as all hell mate," this induced many nosebleeds from the pervert wolves who were then smacked by their wives. I eye smiled and chuckled as Winston's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. I waved my hand in front of his own and he snapped out of it and explained the situation.

Hmmm so small fry over there thinks Jenna is his and he "owns her" wait a sec Winston **Mizzurpa!**(violent water wave) this effectively knocked Candu out **Shintenshin no Jutsu**(mind walker jutsu) I entered his mind and read through all his memories in about 12 milliseconds to say I was pissed was an understatement. "Uhh Winston?" I asked

"Y-yes?" he said nervously

"You better step back cause I am about to show the pack why my nick name was blacklight in school."**Isou no Jutsu (Current Transfer Skill)**, **Bakusui Shōha!"** (Exploding water colliding wave [in essence giant wave that hits target]), **"Collaboration no Jutsu Electric hell!"**

Then he flashed in black appeared in front of Candu right before the jutsu hit and hit Candu so hard he went through the tree and hit his back against another one. Then he was fried by the electric wave the sent him through another tree. "Stay away from her you misogynist, narcissistic, 1960's, cheating, dirt bag! Well, *sniff* *sniff* smells like burning fur and wet dog," I said shivering "you may want to treat his burns just wait a bit until he is dry because if you touch him it now will come with a nasty surprise."

"Uhh why didn't you check Naruto's mind?" Jenna asked confused by my actions  
"Well, one because he is helpful nice and smart and he also cares about the woman he loves," I said this while indicating Jenna. She blushed vividly it was so visible it almost beat Hinata's full body blush. "Alright is everything sorted out because I really need some sleep and my mate is probably wondering where I went so see ya **Shushin no Jutsu!"**

"Well, that was interesting," Naruto said gaining sweat drops and one troublesome from a random lazy wolf.

After that, everyone started howling including Naruto and Jenna. After they were done, they all went to the den behind the border waterfall and fell fast asleep.

**Me: Hoped you guys liked the chapter**

**Jenna: I sure did**

**Naruto: Me too**

**?:Party**

**Me: Oh god run!**


End file.
